Sonic Adventure 2:Chao
by BloodyC8LIN
Summary: Before Sonic Adventure 2:Battle, the characters had chao.With dark chao hating hero chao, they fight each other to prove who is the strongest!Changing it T rating for blood,death and mild language in later chaps!Last chap finally up!
1. Chapter 1 A Legend is Born

Sonic Adventure 2:Chao

Chapter 1-Birth of A Legend

It was a bright and sunny day in the Hero Chao Garden. All the hero chao were excited. Today, Sonic and his friends would pick from the new born hero chao. It truly was a great day. Then everyone turned round to see Sonic and his friends at the gates. The chao all clapped and cheared as the chao band played "Let There Be Hope". One by one, they came in. First it was Sonic, then Knuckles, then Tails and finally Blaze. Amy was now where to be seen.

Sonic: OK. Lets go and pick our chao!

They walked over to a small play pen made of small pillars. Inside were the new baby chao. Tails walked in first. After looking for a while, he soon picked up a yellow flying chao that had cheetah arms, ears and tail. He named him Sparky. Next was Knuckles. Not waiting much time, he picked a red power chao that had dragon parts. This chao's name was Rickie. After that it was Blaze's turn. She picked a purple running chao that had a fire emblem on it' head with a fir ball floating above its head. Blaze named her Dixie. Last was Sonic. He wanted a really special chao. Then out of the corner of his eye he saw a blue chao egg. It was covered in gold spots. Sonic picked it up and gave it a rub. It started to shake about. He put the egg down. Out of the egg hatched a dark blue chao. It was a full bred Sonic chao. It had a gold ball floating above it's head. From on top of a giant pink cloud, the Angel chaos Chao calked Harmony, called to everyone down below.

Harmony: Remember today! Today was the day a legend was born! A chao that is born with a gold ball is said to bring peace and great powers!

This made the chao start talking. Sonic's friends were impressed. Sonic looked at the new born chao with happiness.

Sonic: Your gonna be my new best friend. I will call you Sonike.

Tails: Your really lucky Sonic! I wish my chao had a gold ball.

Knuckles and Blaze didn't say anything, but they smiled. All the hero chao played their instruments as harmony sang "We Shall Celebrate The Joy". Sonic let Sonike climb on his head as they left the hero chao garden. But somewhere in the shadows, a dark figure had been watching. And he wasn't happy.


	2. Chapter 2 Before the ARK

Sonic Adventure 2:Chao

Chapter 2-Before the ARK

Shadow the Hedgehog had been set free by Dr Eggman. He had told the docter of his plans and was now enjoying Earth, before he had to go back up to the ARK. Recently they had made a deal with Rouge the Bat to help them find the Chaos Emeralds. At the present moment though, Rouge had dragged Shadow to the Dark Chao Garden.

Shadow: Rouge? Why are we here?

Rouge: Today some baby dark chao are born and I want to get you one!

Secretly, Shadow was touched. Nobody had ever cared for him since Maria, and that was a long time ago. But Shadow kept his feelings a secret. He WAS the ultimate life form! Soon they were in the Dark Chao Garden. Shadow actually liked the scenery. High scary mountains, a blood lake and old gnarled trees. It was so cool!

Rouge: Shadow? You can pick one now.

Shadow woke up from his thoughts to look at the creatures known as "chao". Very small. Each one had a little spiky ball above its head but their patterns were all different. He looked over to Rouge. She was cuddling a white dark chao that had pointy ears like her. Obviously that chao belonged to her. Shadow then felt something tugging at his leg. He looked down to see a chao. But this chao looked exactly like him in every way. Black fur, red streaks, white tuft of fluff and red eyes. Shadow picked up the chao. At the top of its head was a shiny red spike ball.

Rouge: Have you picked one?

Shadow: Yeah. This one. I'll call him Shadine.

Shadine: Chao!

Rouge picked up her chao as they left. The dark chao waved good bye. When they were gone, the chao started to giggle evilly. Then Satan, the Dark Chaos Chao, flew down from the mountains.

Satan: Did he pick my son?

Brown Chao: Yes your great king! The hedgehog chose your son!

Satan: Excellent! The hedgehog will turn my son into a great warrior! Then the Dark Chao will have their day!

As the sky turned dark, all that could be heard was evil laughter of the dark chao.


	3. Chapter 3 Amy's Kind Heart

Cobra:Hi sorry that my chaps are so short.I need to be inspired!Anyway, I know that chaos chao can't breed but I needed it for this story.Read and review.

Shadow:Yeah!Or it's gun time!

* * *

Sonic Adventure 2:Chao

Chapter 3-Amy's Kind Heart

Amy was walking in the Chao Lobby when she heard some crying. She followed the crying to the Dark Chao Garden. Amy was scared of the dark garden, but she was curious. Amy hid behind atree. Hero characters weren't exactly welcome in the dark garden. From her hiding spot, she could see a grey rat beating up a baby dark chao.

Grey Rat: Your so USELESS! You can't even win a stupid chao race!

The rat kicked the chao before leaving. Amy walked over to the chao. It was sitting in a pool of its own blood. The chao looked at Amy. She picked up the chao and gave it a hug. The chao didn't like this, knowing that Amy was a hero but it didn't fight back. For the first time in his life, someone was being nice to him.

Amy: That horrible rat! So what if you can't win a race? Your just a baby. Don't worry, I'll take care of you.

But Amy had a problem. The chao had been born in the dark garden. It wasn't a good idea to make it a hero. Then Amy had an idea.

Amy: I'll take you home with me and feed you dark fruit. Then when your old enough, I'll bring you back her. How does that sound?

Chao: Chao!

Amy: You need a name! I'll call you…….Sentro!

Sentro: Chao! Chao!

Amy carried the chao out of the garden to the chao lobby. Then she stood on the teleporter as it asked for her destination.

Amy: Station Square, Sky Blue Street please.

With that, the teleporter started to shake as Amy and Sentro were being teleported home.

* * *

Cobra:Anyone like it?

Sonic:I don't.

Cobra:Do you want to be in this story or not?

Sonic:I have to be in this story-you threatened me

Tails:Read,review or whatever


	4. Chapter 4 The ARK Chao Garden

Cobra: Another chappie here!

Sonic: I think they can see that

Shadow holds a gun to Sonic's head

Shadow: Shut up and let the girl talk

Cobra: Thanks Dad!

Sonic: DAD????

Knuckles: Read and review

* * *

Sonic Adventure 2:Chao

Chapter 4-The ARK Chao Garden

It was a few days after everyone got there chao. Up in the Space Colony ARK Shadow was looking for Dr Eggman. He found him in one of the storage rooms. Eggman had a lot of equipment around him.

Shadow: Doctor? What are you doing?

Eggman: Well, I know that you and Rouge have brought chao with you here so I'm creating a place to keep them. If I let them run about freely, then they might mess up my machines! Besides, I need a place for my chao.

Shadow looked over to a small cage. Inside was a dark chao. It was a shiny grey colour, it didn't have any legs so it was a ghost chao. The spike ball above its head was a black colour.

Eggman: I'm finally finished!

Shadow looked around. The garden looked like a space station. The sky was filled with stars. The ground was metal and there was a small pond filled with oil. The trees were a bronze colour and the fruit was gold. There was also a broken down space ship for the chao to play in.

Eggman: I call it the ARK Chao Garden.

Then Eggman got out his communicator and signaled for Rouge to come over. In ten minutes, she was looking at the garden.

Rouge: good work Doctor. Let's just hope this doesn't break down like your other machines.

Dr Eggman felt insulted but ignored her. He picked up the cage and opened it. The chao floated out and started to explore. From behind Shadow and Rouge's legs, their chao were walking into the new garden.

Eggman: Leave them to get acquainted. Shadow! You need to go back down to Earth and get that Chaos Emerald!

Shadow: Fine.

So the three left, leaving the chao to play. Shadine walked over to Rouge's white chao.

Shadine: My name is Shadine. What's your name?

White Chao: My name is Roxy. Let's go play with that grey chao.

The two chao walked over to the grey chao, who was sitting in the oil pool.

Roxy: Hey! What's your name?

Grey Chao: My name is Soul. IQ of 962.

Shadine: Does that mean you're really smart?

Soul: Yeah it does. Eggman trained me to be really smart after he stole me from the Black Market.

Roxy: Do ya wanna play with us?

Soul: Sure! Let's go swimming.

So the two chao started swimming in the oil. Shadine learning to. Three had no idea what their masters were up to. All they knew was that what their masters did was good.

* * *

Sonic: Cobra? Shadow is your dad?

Cobra: Yeah, everyone knows that

Sonic: I didn't!

Rouge: Well maybe she doesn't want to tell you. Isn't that right sweetie?

Cobra: Yeah, thanks mom

Sonic:MOM???

Knuckles: Read, review and eat apple pie!


	5. Chapter 5 i Have To Go

Cobra: I think the end of this chapter is sad.

Sonic: Cobra? Shadow is your dad, Rouge is your mom. Any other relatives?

Cobra: Yeah. I have a twin bat sister called Nicole and a little hedgehog brother called Scorpio.

Sonic faints.

Blaze: At least he shut up now.

* * *

Sonic Adventure 2:Chao

Chapter 5-I Have To Go

Sonic was running away from the GUN robots. They had been chasing him all day. At first he found it as a fun game but now it was getting boring.

Sonic: Can't these robots get a better hobby?

Sonic then turned to go down the sewer. Before the robots could get down something rushed down and punched six of the seven robots. The last one got set on fire. Sonic jumped out of the hole to see Knuckles and Blaze.

Sonic: About time someone helped me.

Blaze: Sonic, you do realize you could've destroyed those robots hours ago?

Sonic: Yeah but I wanted to see how long they chase me for.

Knuckles: And how long did they chase you for?

Sonic: Six hours and twenty three minutes.

Knuckles just sighed as Blaze gave out a small chuckle.

Blaze: So what do you want to do?

Sonic: Let's go to the Sonic Skate Park.

Knuckles: Fine.

So the three walked to the Sonic Skate Park. There weren't any kids there, just old GUN boxes. Sonic activated the roller blades on his shoes while Knuckles practiced fighting on a rock. Blaze was playing with a fire ball. About a couple of minutes later, there fun was interrupted by a giant GUN robot landing in the park. There was a GUN soldier in the cockpit.

Soldier: Target sighted! Ready to fire at will!

Sonic: So you want to play? OK! Bring it on!

Knuckles glided to the cockpit, giving it a huge punch. Blaze sent huge fire waves at the legs of the robot while Sonic destroyed the missiles that it was launching. Then Sonic sent a homing attack to the cockpit, smashing the glass and breaking the control panel. The GUN soldier went flying as the robot broke down.

Sonic: Knuckles! Blaze! Go get Tails! You need to get away!

Knuckles nodded to Blaze as they ran off. Sonic looked at the destroyed robot. Then he saw a black hedgehog with red streaks on top of the robot.

Shadow: It all starts with this! A jewel containing the ultimate power!

Sonic: That's the …..CHAOS EMERALD!

Just then, Sonic put 2 and 2 together.

Sonic: Now I know what's goin on! The Military has mistaken me for the likes of YOU! So what are you doing with that emerald?

Shadow stayed silent. Sonic started running towards him.

Sonic: SAY SOMETHING! YOU FAKE HEDGEHOG!

Shadow then threw the emerald up in the air.

Shadow: CHAOS CONTROL!

Sonic then turned around to see Shadow on the building behind him.

Sonic: WOW! He's fast! Wait a minute, it's not his speed! He must be using the emerald to warp.

Shadow: My name is Shadow. I am the world's ultimate life form! There's no time for games! Farewell!

Shadow then disappeared in a flash of light. Sonic had to hold up his hands so he wasn't blinded by the light.

Sonic: _Shadow? Who is he?_

GUN Soldier: Put your hands in the air! We have you surrounded!

Sonic turned around to see he was surrounded by GUN soldiers and robots. Knowing that he couldn't escape, he put his arms in the air.

Sonic: Aw man!

As a GUN soldier handcuffed him Sonic stopped walking.

Sonic: Wait! Can we stop at my house? I'll need to put my chao in the chao garden.

GUN Soldier: Fine but be quick.

When they got to Sonic's house, Sonic ran into his bedroom. It looked the same as usual. His messy bed, TV, a teleporter for the hero chao garden and Sonike's basket. Sonic wouldn't see his house or his best chao friend in a long time.

Sonike: CHAO!

Sonic turned to see Sonike running from his basket to him. Sonic picked up the happy chao and hugged him. Sonike could see the GUN soldiers behind Sonic.

Sonike:_ They don't look nice. Is Sonic in trouble?_

Sonic: I'm goin away for a while, ok buddy? I'm sendin you to the hero garden with your friends. I promise I'll come back.

Sonic put Sonike on the teleprter. He pushed the teleport button. As Sonic saw Sonike going away, he gave him a small wave. Sonike could see tears coming from Sonic's eyes. Once sonike got to the garden, he started to cry.

Sonike: _Those strange men took Sonic away from me! I swear on the soul of Harmony I'll get back to him!_

* * *

Cobra: Hey. Where's Sonic?

Blaze: Shadow dragged him to the torture chamber.

Cobra: I wondered why I could hear a distant screaming

(Sonic's screaming is heard)

Tails: When am I gonna have a proper part in this story?

Cobra: Later! The next chap is about the hero chao!

Tails: Fine. Read and review.(Or flame if you wish).


	6. Chapter 6 Grief, Ideas and Plans

Nicole: Hi everyone!

Sonic: Who are you?

Nicole: I'm Cobra's twin sister Nicole.

Tails: Where's Cobra?

Nicole: She's studying for a science test.

Sonic: And why are you not?

Nicole: I passed mine already.

Tails: Well I guess we can see who got the brains out of you two.

Nicole kicks Tails in the back of the head.

Sonic: Your gonna tell Cobra he said that are'nt you?

Nicole: To hell yeah!

* * *

Sonic Adventure 2:Chao

Chapter 6-Grief, Ideas and Plans

In the hero garden, Sonike was sitting alone. He was still crying after the strange men took Sonic away. Later that day, his three friends Sparky, Rickie and Dixie came to see him.

Sparky: What's wrong Sonike?

Dixie: Yeah, where's Sonic?

Sonike: Some strange humans took him away!

His three friends were shocked. They hadn't lived that long but they knew when something was wrong.

Rickie: What did these humans look like?

Sonike: They looked like this.

Sonike took out his colouring pens out and started to draw one of the GUN soldiers. While Dixie and Rickie watched, Sparky took out a small computer and (with the help of an internet virus breaker) searched about the strange humans. Soon enough, he found some information.

Sparky: I found something!

They all crowded round the computer.

Sparky: It says here that those strange men are some sort of military police force. They deal with really serious crimes and take the prisoners away to Prison Island.

Sonike: Sonic would never do anything wrong!

Dixie: Maybe he was framed.

Sonike looked at her with a question mark above his head.

Rickie: But how many speedy blue hedgehogs live here?

Sparky: There's a video on this website from the crime.

The four chao watched the tape in silence. It showed a black and red hedgehog breaking into the museum. He took the Chaos Emerald and shot the security guard with a sniper gun. Then the hedgehog looked at the camera and shot it to pieces.

Sonike: That didn't even look like Sonic!

Rickie: Maybe because Sonic is the only speedy hedgehog this planet knows, so they blamed him.

Dixie: But what are we going to do?

The chao sat with question marks above their heads for a while. Then, after an hour, an exclamation mark (**you know, one of these !** ) appeared above Sparky's head.

Sparky: We could break into Prison island and rescue Sonic!

Rickie: YEAH! We would be known as the heroes of the hero garden.

Sonike: But how are going to get there?

Sparky: Prison Island has a chao teleporter, if I can modify our teleporter then we can go in seconds!

Dixie: Then let's save Sonic.

They each packed a small bag of hero fruit and one by one, they hopped onto the teleporter.

Sonike:_ I'm coming to save you Sonic. I'm coming!_

* * *

Scorpio: Hi Sonic.

Sonic: So you must be Cobra's little brother?

Scorpio: Yes I am. And here's a present.

Scorpio punches Sonic in the gut.

Sonic: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR??

Scorpio: That was for when you killed my dad on Space Colony ARK!

Shadow: That's my boy!

Scorpio: Read and review and kick Sonic in the gut!

Sonic: Hey!


	7. Chapter 7 After The Failed Plan

Nicole: Cobra will be back soon

Tails: That's what I'm afraid of!

Scorpio: Shut up ya two tailed wuss!

Tails: Shadow! Sonic! Help me out here!

Sonic: No way Tails! I fight battles that I can win

Shadow: And I'm not telling off my kids! Your the one who insulted my daughter.

Tails: Then I'm doomed!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Sonic Adventure 2:Chao

Chapter 7-After The Failed Plan

Sonike and his friends were sitting in the hero chao garden. There plan had failed. Turns out that annoying pink hedgehog had gone to save Sonic. When the chao arrived, Sonic wasn't happy. The chao new he was happy but with Amy around, he didn't want to look like a soft spot. Then Tails arrived and flew the chao back to the garden in the Tornado.

Dixie: At least we tried.

Sonike: Yeah…. tried and failed.

Rickie: It's the thought that counts.

Sparky: Yeah. Anyway it won't be long till we are adults.

The blue cocoons were growing around them. Soon they would be pure bred adult hero chao.

Sonike: And now Sonic is all the way up in space. I'll never get to see him again!

Sparky: We could go up and help him.

Dixie: But how?

Sparky: I made a chao teleporter radar, to help us look for them. And it turns out there's one in Space Colony ARK.

Rickie: So we could go up and help?

Nobody could answer him because the cocoons had now completely surrounded the chao. A few seconds later, the cocoons were gone and sitting there were the new adults. They looked mostly the same except the balls above their heads were now halos (Dixie's was a fire halo).

Sonike: I think we should go up and help.

Sparky: Ok. I'll go fix the teleporter.

Again they packed some fruit but this time, they packed some chaos drives too. From the clouds, Harmony was looking at them. Then she flew down to the ground.

Harmony: What are you chao doing?

Sonike: We're going into space to help our owners fight bad guys.

Harmony: That is very brave. No hero chao has gone into space before! Fine, I will allow you to go but be careful! I have heard rumors that there are dark chao up in Space Colony ARK!

Rickie: Don't worry-the good guys always win!

With that they climbed into the teleporter and transported themselves to Space Colony ARK.

Harmony: Be careful hero chao. Satan's son is up there!

* * *

Shadine: Beware! I am Satan's son! 

Sonic: What's that chao saying?

Nicole: The readers know what he's saying! We don't, to us, all he says is "chao".

Scorpio: And back to the Sonic Beating!

Scorpio starts beating up Sonic again.

Nicole: sonic Beating could become a popular sport!

Shadine: Read and Review!!!!!


	8. Chapter 8 Shadow's Secrets

Cobra: I'm back everybody!

Tails: OH NOOOO!

Nicole: So what are you gonna do to him?

Cobra: I'm gonna feed him to my pet anaconda!

Sonic: What's an anaconda?

Nicole: An anaconda is a big snake that wraps it's coils around it's prey...then it squeezes it tightly choking it to death. Then when the victim is dead...the anaconda swallows it whole!

Cobra: Say hello to my little friend! Pyro!

Giant snake comes in and wraps itself around Tails.

Sonic: Here's the story.

* * *

Sonic Adventure 2: Chao

Chapter 8-Shadow's Secrets

In the ARK Chao Garden, the three chao were playing together until Shadow came in and took Shadine with him. Shadow took Shadine to a large glass window.

Shadow: See that big ball? That's the Earth.

Shadine: Chao.

Shadow looked at the small chao. He smiled weakly, happy that the chao liked him.

Shadow: I'm going to tell ya some secrets Shadine.

Shadow put Shadine on the floor. Then Shadow sat down next to him.

Shadow: _I don't even know if this chao can understand me! But it feels like he can._

Shadow: See this space station? It's called Space Colony ARK. This is where I was born. I was created as the ultimate life form. I was created by Professor Gerald Robottnik. I made friends with his grand daughter, Maria. She would talk to me, play games with me and teach me about Earth. Maria was like me-she had never been on Earth. She was born on the ARK. But the GUN soldiers came, looking for me. They thought I would be used for evil. They were going to kill everyone on board so I took Maria to the escape pods. I was able to get into one but then a GUN soldier came in and shot her. With her last words she asked me to promise her something-to get revenge on the people who killed her!

By now, tears of anger were spilling out of his eyes. Shadine understood him.

Shadine: _I was sad when my mom died, dad couldn't look after me so the other dark chao had to. But dad still loved me-he just didn't have the time. Being an almighty chao god._

Shadow: So I'm going to destroy that pathetic planet! All the people down there deserve to die! You believe me, don't you Shadine?

Shadine nodded his head.

Shadine: Chao!

Shadow then took out a picture of Sonic and Sonike together.

Shadow: See these two? They are bad guys! You don't trust them and when you're older I wish for you to kill that hero chao. Do you understand?

Shadine nodded his head again.

Shadine: _I promise you Shadow! This hero chao will wish he never hatched from his egg!_

Shadow picked up the chao and carried Shadine on his back. Shadow took Shadine back to the ARK Garden to play with Roxy and Soul. Shadow gave Shadine a piece of dark fruit before leaving. As soon as Shadow was gone, Shadow ran over to his friends.

Roxy: Are you ok Shadine?

Shadine: Roxy I need to ask you something very important!

Roxy: What is it?

Shadine: Roxanna Samantha Tail Wing Batry Dark Chao, will you be my wife?

* * *

Cobra: Wow! A dramatic ending to this chap.

Sonic: Is Tails still in the story? Now that he's dead.

Cobra: Loads of Tails fans might flame me so yeah..he's coming back.

Nicole: Aw!

cobra: But he will be punished!

Nicole: YEAH!

Sonic: Read and review.


	9. Chapter 9 Dark Chao Wedding

Tails: I'm back!

Shadow holds a gun next to his head.

Shadow: Shut up fox boy!

Cobra: Now to torture you! Bring out the scorpions!

Tails:NNNNNOOOOO!!!!!

* * *

Sonic Adventure 2: Chao

Chapter 9-Dark Chao Wedding

Silence loomed over the ARK Chao Garden. Roxy didn't know what to say. She hadn't known the chao a long time. Sure she thought he was quite cute, and really brave.

Roxy: Why me?

Shadine: You're the prettiest, naughtiest, brainiest female dark chao I've ever met!

Soul: Not to mention you're the ONLY female chao he's ever met!

Shadine: So what's your answer?

Roxy:…..Um…..Yes! YES!!!!!

The three chao started dancing round the garden. While they were dancing, Satan started to appear from the chao teleporter.

Satan: Your dancing and cheering was so loud I could hear it from the Dark Chao Garden.

Shadine: Dad! Dad it's you!

Soul and Roxy bowed down to their god.

Satan: I heard you're getting married?

Roxy: That would be right your majesty!

Satan: Well then! By my powers as a chao god I pronounce you chao and chao!

Lots of black roses started to grow around the happy couple. As they hugged they saw the chao teleporter turning on and four hero chao stepping out. The celebration stopped to look at the intruders.

Sonike:…Uhh….Umm….Pizza Delivery!

* * *

Sonic: Pizza Delivery?

Shadow: My little chao has grown up so fast!

Sonic: Where's Tails? And Cobra?

Shadow: Turns out Tails was alergic to scorpion stings so he's now in hospital and Cobra is in jail for attempted murder. But she'll be out in a few hours.

Sonic: Why?

Shadow: Hey anyone would agree to whatever you say if they had a bazooka gun against there head!

Sonic: Ok. Read review while Cobra's not here!


	10. Chapter 10 Fight For Father

Cobra: I'm finally out of jail!

Tails: Am I gonna get tortured again?

Cobra: No. I'm fed up of torturing you.

Tails: YES!

Cobra: Instead I'm gonna go play fire football with Blaze. Scorpio your in charge the now.

Scorpio: YEAH! Hit the fox pinata!

Tails: NO!!

* * *

Sonic Adventure 2: Chao

Chapter 10-Fight For Father

Shadine glared at Sonike with pure hatred. It was the chao in the picture! Then he had an evil, dark chao thought.

Shadine: _If I can kill this chao, I could impress my father and Roxy!_

Sparky: Hey Sonike?

Sonike: Yeah?

Sparky: Isn't that the chao that belongs to that "Shadow" hedgehog. You know, the one who blackmailed Sonic?

Shadine: BLACKMAILED!!?? HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT MY MASTER LIKE THAT!!!

Sonike: Not our fault that your master is evil!

Shadine: He is not! The creatures of that planet are evil! They killed his only friend and now I will help him get revenge!

Sonike looked surprised.

Sonike: Are you challenging me to a fight?

Shadine: I GOD DAMN ARE!

Sonike: Bring it on!

Satan: _I knew Shadow would make my son a fighter!_

Roxy: _Be careful Shadine!_

The two chao ran up to each other and started punching and kicking. With each hit, red chao blood stained their fur. The rest of the chao could do nothing but watch. They were powerless to stop the fight. Then Shadine started to store his energy. When it was stored he jumped and shouted…

Shadine: CHAO BLAST!

A giant wave of red energy launched itself at Sonike. He was too shocked to move and got the hit full blast. When the smoke cleared, Sonike was lying unconscious, in a pool of his own blood. His friends ran to his side to help him. Sonike started to flutter his eyes as he came back to the real world.

Shadine: Nobody bad mouths my master! Consider this a warning! Or you will feel the wrath of Shadine Chaos Ultimate Dark Chao!

Satan: I am really proud of you son! The chao back home won't believe this story.

Roxy ran up to Shadine, wiping some of the blood off of him. Then she gave him a hug.

Soul: Wow! You really are strong Shadine!

Shadine: I know. I belong to the ultimate life form after all!

Sparky: Come on Sonike! We need to go help Sonic!

Sonike: You're right Sparky! Forget about that dark low life, we need to help the others.

The four hero chao slipped past the dark chao to find Sonic. While Shadine was getting all the glory, he remembered something.

Shadine: _That chao belongs to the enemy! My master's enemy! SHADOW!!_

Shadine started to run out of the garden to help Shadow.

Soul: Where are ya goin Shadine?

Shadine: To keep my promise to Shadow! And to make the dark chao proud!

* * *

Tails is hanging from a tree while Scorpio ties a blind fold on. Then he picks up a baseball bat.

Scorpio: Time to get my candy!

Tails: Isn't that a little too violent?

Scorpio: Your right!

Scorpio then picks up a light saber.

Tails: WHAT ARE YOU DOING??!!

Scorpio: Oh yeah. I forgot something! Sonic and co do not belong to Cobra. Neither does this light saber. Me and Nicole and the chao Cobra created belong to her. And back to the pinata!


	11. Chapter 11 The Great Loss

Cobra: This chapter is so sad!

Cobra starts to cry.

Sonic reads the script.

Sonic: Hey! I may be cruel, but I'm not evil.

Shadine: CHAO CHAO CHAO! (Translation-You are evil! You are evil!).

Shadine starts hitting Sonic with a toy axe.

* * *

Sonic Adventure 2: Chao

Chapter 11-The Great Loss

Shadine ran to the Chaos Emerald chamber. When he got there, he saw that the hedgehog "Sonic" was running towards the Chaos Emeralds.

Shadine: _No! I must help Shadow!_

Shadine then activated the security system. When the computer asked which system, Shadine chose "Ultimate Bio".

Shadine: _That will stop that blue rodent!_

Shadow then ran up to Shadine.

Shadow: Shadine? How did you get here? You need to get out of here!

Shadine: Chao?

Shadow: I don't want you getting hurt! Because…..I ..I….Love you! I care for you! I would feel so guilty if you got hurt!

Shadine was really touched. He knew Shadow cared for him, but he never knew that Shadow loved him that much! Shadow took him to one of the main watching rooms. It had a view of the Earth and the space below.

Shadow: Stay here!

Shadow then ran out of the room. Shadine sat on the floor. A few minutes past until he heard a large roar coming from outside. Shadine ran to the window to see two gold hedgehogs fighting the "Ultimate Bio System". He recognized one of the hedgehogs as his loving master Shadow.

Shadine: _He must be trying to stop that other hedgehog! The security system must have malfunctioned!_

Shadine watched the fight for a few more minutes. Then he heard another large roar as the ultimate bio system exploded into a thousand pieces. Then to Shadine's horror he watched what happened next. Somehow he could hear what the hedgehogs were saying.

Shadow: Sonic! Please help me! I wish to live!

Sonic: Why? You'll turn evil again and hurt my friends.

Shadow: You're wrong! Please help me! I have a young chao who needs me! I'm all he has in his life!

Sonic: I remember that chao! He nearly killed my chao! Blaze was able to save him. If you ask me, your runt of a chao deserves to suffer!

Then Shadine could do nothing but watch as Sonic gave Shadow a Chaos Punch, sending Shadow plummeting to the Earth.

Shadow: _Shadine, promise me………you'll help..._

Then Shadow disappeared from Shadine's sight.

Shadine: NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Cobra: SEE! SAD!

Cobra starts crying again.

Sonic: Crybaby!

Cobra punches Sonic's eye

Cobra: Review please.


	12. Chapter 12 Shadine's Promise

Cobra: The last chapter here!

Sonic: Finally!

Cobra: Shut up! You should be feeling guilty that you killed my dad!

Scorpio: Yeah!

Sonic: I'm just gonna stay quiet then.

* * *

Sonic Adventure 2: Chao

Chapter 12-Shadine's Promise

Rouge was looking all over the ARK. She was looking for Shadine.

Rouge: _Shadow must have hidden him so he wouldn't get hurt._

Rouge then stopped at the watching room. She could hear small sniffles coming from behind the door. Rouge opened the door to see a sad Shadine. Rouge walked over to him. When Shadine saw her shadow, he looked up to see her caring face.

Rouge: Come on Shadine. We're goin home.

Rouge picked up the wet chao to the ARK Garden. While she was there, she picked up Roxy and carried them to the chao teleporter. Rouge stood on it and sent the co-ordinates for the dark chao garden. When they arrived, she left the chao to play. As soon as Rouge was gone, Shadine started to cry again. Roxy gave her mate a hug.

Roxy: What's wrong my Shadsie?

Shadine: If I told you, you wouldn't believe me.

Roxy: Shadine, I'm your mate! Of course I would believe you! Now tell me what's wrong.

Shadine: You know that blue hedgehog Sonic? He killed Shadow.

Roxy: What?

Shadine: I saw them from the watch room. Shadow begged him to save him but Sonic wouldn't help him because I nearly killed that hero chao "Sonike". And I heard him ask me to promise him…..

Roxy: Promise him what?

Shadine: That I would get revenge! I will avenge Shadow by killing that Sonike and any hero chao that get in my way! I promise on the dark chao oath that I will fulfill Shadow's last wish!

* * *

Cobra: You think it's the end? WRONG! There's gonna be a sequel!

Sonic: NNNOOO!!!

Scorpio: Yeah!

Cobra: Tell me what you think of this story! I'm gonna make some kid chao so tell me your ideas for the kids!


End file.
